


【京樹/樹右】越綫

by linkynch



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch
Summary: 主京樹，副樹右，聯係上文【藤】閲讀更佳。
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Tanaka Juri, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 3





	【京樹/樹右】越綫

春季快要過去了，天氣也逐漸從潮濕的多雨天轉爲更加溫暖的晴天，儘管路上更多行人都穿上了短袖T賉或者薄一些的春裝，但田中樹還是繼續在穿長袖的襯衫。有些過長的衣袖不僅把手臂包裹得嚴嚴實實，甚至能夠遮住他的半隻手掌。樹倒是沒嫌它礙事，反而樂於把自己的手掌縮在袖子裏，好像那些中學女孩子的萌袖一樣，只伸出幾隻手指。不過樹覺得跟女孩子比，自己的手指就像枯瘦的樹枝末端一樣，一點都不好看。

左手手腕処皮質錶帶和皮膚的摩擦讓樹覺得莫名地痕癢，他把錶帶鬆開了一格，手錶便鬆鬆垮垮地吊著，卡在腕骨上。他覺得不太舒服，最終還是取下了手錶扔在了包裏。樹觀察了一下自己手腕，已經幾乎看不出緊縛過後留下的痕跡了。優吾，對了，上次結束的時候他和繩師交換了自己的名字。優吾跟自己説過，如果想縛痕快一點消失，可以去泡一下熱水澡。事實上那一次緊縛的痕跡，不過一個晚上後就已經漸漸消退了，但是樹卻深刻地記得繩子勒住自己的那種感覺。雖然捨棄了視覺，樹卻感覺自己對環境變得更加敏感，麻繩散發的淡淡亞麻味道，繩子接觸地毯發出的響聲，繩子和繩子，繩子和浴衣的摩擦，優吾的手觸碰過自己的肩膀，手臂，腰側和腿……樹不由得打了個冷顫，有一瞬間他驚訝於自己竟然如此大膽。

“樹，你冷嗎？”同事關切地看著穿著長袖打著冷顫的樹，“要不要把空調的溫度調高一點？”

“不用了，謝謝你。”樹朝著同事微笑了下，“我不冷。”

他並不是覺得冷，長袖襯衫只是爲他保守秘密。樹無意公開自己小小私密的樂趣，雖然他也不覺得有誰會對此感興趣。它們是自己的影子，不能見光，尤其是他懂得這並不是被大衆所認識和接受的。如果一切在世人眼中都變得光怪陸離，他寧願它們停留在暗處，與自己相擁取暖。他身體上那些隱秘的痕跡，猶如把他無法宣之於口的愛具象化了一樣。他帶著縛痕靠近那個人，嘴上説著極普通的話，肌膚卻大聲地叫囂著我愛你。

樹對此甘之如飴。

“樹！會議要開始咯！”同事的聲音跨過半個辦公室傳到自己的耳中。

“這就來——”樹手上加緊了速度，不忘給面前的其中一杯咖啡加了牛奶和兩顆方糖。他一邊手臂夾著自己的檔夾，兩隻手小心地握著兩隻冒著熱氣咖啡杯的杯耳。

“樹，你太遲了！”京本看著最後一個進入會議室的樹笑著抱怨道。

“抱歉，”樹把加了牛奶和糖的咖啡杯放在京本面前，“沖咖啡花了點時間。”

京本聞著熟悉的咖啡香氣，拿起杯子抿了一小口，“好喝——果然還是樹瞭解我的口味”。

“當然，我認識你都多久了。”樹看著京本小口小口地喝著咖啡，嘴角無意識地上揚了一下，用遙控器打開了會議室的投影儀，“那我們現在開始討論下一次live的細節吧。”

//

腰好酸。樹這麽想著，從座位上站了起來伸伸懶腰，瞥見掛在墻上的鐘，上面顯示現在是晚上八點。樹左右看看，辦公室裏其他人好像都已經下班了，剛想到茶水間的冰箱看看有什麽東西隨便湊合一頓，卻突然聽到走廊盡頭的排練室隱隱約約傳來吉他的聲音。

門上傳來輕輕的叩門聲，京本拿起腳邊的水瓶灌了一大口水，回答了一聲“進來。”門打開了一條縫，樹靠在門邊問他，“Kyomo吃飯了嗎？”

“糟糕！完全忘了！”京本抓了抓自己染金的短髮，剛剛自己在寫一首新歌，好不容易抓住一絲靈感就立即記錄下來，過於專注以至於連晚飯時間過了都完全沒注意，突然放鬆下來，肚子就迫不及待地表達了自己的抗議，發出了“咕——”地一聲。

樹微微地笑著説，“那我去便利店買點東西回來。”

“那拜託你啦！”京本雙手合十擺出了拜託的手勢跟樹說。

晚上的氣溫稍微比白天要冷了一些，加上不知道從哪個方向吹來的風，樹突然覺得自己穿長袖這個選擇是真的沒錯。他加快了腳步，幾乎可以説是跑著去到便利店前。

“歡迎光臨。”便利店門一打開就自動發出聲音，樹手裏提著剛從門口拿的購物筐在貨架之間逡巡。金槍魚美乃滋飯糰，番茄沙拉，即食豬肉蔬菜湯，還有巧克力能量棒，他一件一件往籃子裏放，最後打算去結賬的時候才發現自己只買了京本的份。原本想回頭再選一些，卻發現自己身後的隊伍已經排起來了，只好在身邊的貨架上隨手拿了一瓶能量飲料和一個火腿三明治。

回到辦公室，樹叫了京本出來吃東西，然後在茶水間用微波爐加熱了飯糰，又用熱水沖開了豬肉蔬菜湯。食物經過加熱之後散發的香氣充盈了小小的茶水間，京本進來茶水間感嘆了一句好香，就坐下來鋪開幾張舊報紙墊著桌子，幫著樹把食物和餐具放好。樹回頭看著，感覺好像突然回到了兩人的中學時期，那時他們也是這樣在學校參加部活之後約在一起吃飯。不知道爲什麽，樹想起了自己跟京本都很喜歡的彩虹樂隊那首「瞳の住人」裏面的一句歌詞，“時を止めて欲しい永遠に”。

想讓此刻永恆。

京本看著袋子裏面剩下的三明治和能量飲料，問“樹，你沒有買飯嗎？”

“去遲了，想吃的東西都賣光了。”樹撒了小小的謊，“況且我也不是很餓。”

“那怎麽行，”京本拿裝沙拉盒子的透明塑膠蓋扒拉了半碗沙拉推給坐在自己對面的樹，“樹也要好好吃飯才行啊。”

“嗯。”

樹心裏嘆了口氣，京本這種體貼的地方，對自己而言就越像是一種溫柔的淩遲。他知道京本一直以來只是把自己當做好朋友，最多是現在多了一個身份，是值得信賴的工作搭檔。自己一直以來都擔當著照顧京本的角色，因爲京本出身在一個富貴家庭，經常被人調侃是“大少爺”，但其實京本本身很討厭別人這麽講，他尤其不喜歡別人說他靠他爸爸才怎麽怎麽樣。所以京本很早就決定要靠自己的能力立足，跟家裏大鬧了一場說不會回去繼承家業，而決心要做自己最喜歡的音樂。

樹一直看著京本是怎麽過來的，他是個努力家且確實很有音樂天賦。樹還記得第一次在校園祭聽到京本彈著吉他演唱彩虹樂隊的あなた的樣子。他對自己的舞臺擁有如此強大的掌控力，他像怒放的玫瑰一樣展現出自信又篤定的姿態。樹站在臺下，仰望著臺上表演的京本，自己身邊圍繞了很多女生，她們在朝著京本尖叫。但樹好像聽不見那些雜音，那一刻他覺得京本定義了戰鬥天使的樣子，只要堅定，就會發光，讓人覺得不可撼動，不可忽視。“京本，願你的一生都有上帝與你同在。”樹忽然冒出這樣奇妙的願望。儘管他不是任何教徒，但那一瞬他祈求想要上帝庇佑這樣子的京本，因爲連他的野心和欲望都這樣美。

而自己還熟知京本不爲人知的一面，比如他很愛逞強又在某些方面很笨拙。因爲自己和他認識的契機就是京本在校園祭的演出排練中不小心被斷掉的吉他弦擦到手流血，雖然連樂隊成員都勸他先去醫務室簡單處理下，但是京本只是稍微把手上的血擦乾淨，非得等到排練結束再説。於是那天在校醫室做當值學生的樹就接待了前來就診的京本，看到他一邊強裝鎮定，一邊在醫生處理的時候發出嘶嘶地抽氣聲，樹雖然忍不住笑校園偶像很遜的一面，但也急衝衝地跑去爲他找冷敷冰袋。然後在相識的這些年裏，很多次，他都無法放下這樣子的京本。於是選擇待在離他很近的位置照顧他，哪怕自己永遠沒法再向前走一步，跨過名爲朋友的那條界綫。

“叮—”

短促的手機短信鈴聲嚇了樹一跳，他看了一眼發光的螢幕，上面又只是一串數字。但樹慌慌張張按掉手機螢幕的樣子被京本看到。

“樹，怎麽了？”

“沒什麽，”樹笑了一下，“別在意。”

京本有點擔憂地看著他，最近他發現樹偶爾會看著手機走神，覺得樹有些什麽瞞著自己。他不喜歡見到樹苦惱的樣子，他更不喜歡自己對此無能爲力。

“有什麽事我希望樹一定要跟我說。”

樹點點頭。

於是優吾再一次和樹見面，在他們初次見面的那個房間。優吾沒想到樹這麽快遞交了下一次的預約申請，只是這一次他們見面，樹沒有戴眼罩了，他依舊穿著房間裏準備好的白色浴衣坐在床上等他。

優吾向他打招呼的方式依然是輕輕的擁抱他一下。很好，優吾想，樹體溫正常，也沒有不自然的顫抖。

“拜託你了。”樹在他們擁抱的時候小聲説。

優吾還是像上次一樣牽起他的手，站在他身後開始。樹閉上眼睛。麻繩依照優吾的手拂過樹身上的軌跡爬過樹的手腕，手臂，然後是肩膀，腰側和前胸。優吾仍然很溫柔地施行著專門為樹私人定制的繩縛術，奇妙的是，優吾的手或他的繩遊走在自己身上的時候，自己好像也變成了一株藤蔓。這世界失去了花與樹，山與海的比較，只剩下一株藤蔓和另一株藤蔓的相纏。樹覺得兩人之間的氣氛會變得曖昧又繾綣，他有那麽一瞬間覺得這種氣氛很危險，好像在挑戰著什麽難以撼動的東西。但同時他又很享受這種氛圍，像那次和京本在箱根泡著暖呼呼的溫泉，他要把自己沉在溫泉裏面那樣——

京本——

這個名字像雷擊一樣閃過自己腦海，樹驚醒一般睜開眼睛，正想動彈卻忘記自己被麻繩束縛著，他踉蹌著想向前走，卻根本站不穩，正在給他綁住腳踝的優吾一驚，在樹要摔在地上的前一瞬間把他推倒在床上。

樹直直地倒在床上，前一秒就要面門和地板直接親吻的驚嚇讓他心跳極快，他看著撐在自己身上的優吾，嘴卻一句話都説不出來。

“喂，很危險哦。”優吾也是被樹嚇了一跳，“摔倒在地上受傷了怎麽辦？”

半晌回過神來的樹磕磕絆絆地道了歉。

優吾嘆了口氣，摸了摸樹的頭髮，“沒怪你，但是今天的緊縛不能再進行下去了。”

“欸，”樹有點驚訝，“爲什麽？”

“緊縛是需要繩師和被縛者兩方都全身心投入的，抱歉，雖然不想這麽說，但是你走神了。”優吾一邊解釋道，一邊解開樹身上的繩結，“繼續下去的話有可能會讓你受傷。”

優吾手上繼續整理著麻繩，樹坐在床上有點不知所措，他覺得氣氛有些尷尬，率先開口説話，“那優吾可以提供別的服務嗎？”話一説出口，突然發覺自己説了什麽令人誤會的事情，樹瞬間臉爆紅，立即搖搖手說，“我不是這個意思……啊，抱歉，我，我的意思是優吾可以陪我説説話嗎？”

優吾第一次，啊，不對，今晚是第二次看到情緒這麽不安定的樹，只覺得他很可愛，於是答應了他的請求。

//

於是他們便靠在枕頭上有一搭沒一搭地聊著天。

樹很好奇優吾爲什麽會成爲一個繩師。

優吾便從自己第一次看見荒木經惟的作品集開始説起，荒木的作品向來充滿性意味和挑釁性，在情色和藝術的邊界搖搖欲墜。而以繩縛為主題的那些照片，不少還是由名人參與拍攝的，包括樹第一次在網頁上看到的那張Lady Gaga的照片。荒木經惟曾不諱言：「相機是性器」，但自己也曾經看過一些報導，荒木以往合作過的一些模特兒控訴過，荒木沒把她們當作藝術合作的夥伴，而像是一件物品。

優吾對此無法苟同。他同樣熱愛繩縛藝術，但他認爲受縛者才是掌握主動權的人。“繩子本是軟弱無力的，我在束縛一個人的時候，其實我是被他的情感和身體限制住。”他強調，作為一個繩師，自己並不比被綁者有權。恰恰相反：他其實是被綁者的服務者。他的慾望，是被綁者感到滿足。他的行動，只能配合對方身體進行。

“我很幸運，”樹轉過頭跟優吾說，“能遇到優吾這樣溫柔的人。”

“那樹又爲什麽要嘗試繩縛？”

“因爲我……”樹摟緊了手裏的枕頭，“想試著被人擁抱。”

“嗯？”

“我很愛一個人，但我不可以去擁抱他，”樹閉上眼睛，他開始覺得睏了，事情太長也無法從頭説起，“因爲，他是自由的……我不能用我的愛去束縛他。”

優吾靜靜地聼，沒有打斷他。

“你知道嗎，他像流星一樣劃過我的世界……”樹轉了個身，找了一個更舒服的位置蜷縮著，“所以這是我的……秘密。”

優吾過了一會兒沒反應，只覺得突然安靜了。一轉頭才發現，樹已經半側著身睡著了。

他從床上起來，給樹蓋上半邊被子。

優吾心中感嘆，這個傻瓜，愛是怎麽當作一個秘密被藏起來的啊？就算閉口不言，從眼中，手中，不知不覺中秘密就開始洩露。他擡手想摸樹的頭髮，但下一秒卻收回了手，他站在床邊，樹已經睡著了。俯身靠近他，優吾只覺得自己俯向一泓清水，無論水下看多深，也只能見到愛情。而他不確定自己有沒有資格在這潭水裏汎起漣漪。

“晚安。”

優吾在關上房間門前小聲地說。

京本的live如期進行。今晚live house座無虛席，因爲京本早在社交媒體宣告過今晚壓軸演出是自己的新歌，歌名暫時保密。

樹站在客席的最後，遠遠地眺望著舞臺上的京本。他依舊光芒四射，如同當年第一次在校園祭上看到他表演一樣。樹覺得自己是幸福的，能站在他身後一寸的位置，守護著京本。哪怕自己就像一隻愚蠢的飛蛾，哪怕那個地方是熾熱的火堆，他還是會爲了那些光芒，一次一次，前赴後繼地撲進去——

“啪”的一聲，樹只覺得眼前突然變得很刺眼，他用手背遮住舞臺上方那盞直直照向他的燈發出的光，耳邊突然聽見京本的聲音透過立體聲音響傳遍整個場地。

“最後一首歌，獻給我的繆斯——”臺下的人們好像燒滾的油一樣沸騰起來。

京本的視綫跨過整個場地，盯著遠處的那個人，燈光幫他定好位了。

“みせてくれ——”（向我展現——）京本如此呐喊道。

樹睜著眼，但他眼前的世界已經模糊掉了，好像他沉到溫泉水下的那一刻一樣。

//

その身体も その心も 全て僕にみせてくれ  
這副身軀 這顆心 請毫無保留地展現給我

風の朝も 雨の夜も その手を離せないで  
無論是颳風的清晨 還是下雨的夜晚 請你不要放開我的手

二人だけが描く世界へ  
進入只有我們兩個人描畫的世界

いつか辿り着くる時まで  
總有一天我們會到達

*END


End file.
